


Birthday

by Hye_Wolf27



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hye_Wolf27/pseuds/Hye_Wolf27
Summary: It's Choerry's birthday, the girls already greeted her but she's waiting for the girl who makes her heart flutter
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 21





	Birthday

3 days before Yerim's birthday. 

Hyunjin is on the for window shopping, she need to find a gift for her best friend, who's gonna celebrate her birthday three days from now. They've been friends since the beginning of high school, a glowing person approach her making her almost blind when they smiled showong her pearl white teeth. They hang out almost everyday, Yerim is also the reason why she have many friends right now. They are in the almost in the end of their Senior year, they are planning to go to same university when they go to college.

Something caught her eyes that made her stop and step backwards to see what caught her attention. There hanging a simple but elegant moon necklace.

" This will be much beautiful with her " she smiled get inside the store to buy it. 

She got out of the jewelry store with a bag in her hand, she's about to go home when someone called her name making her turn around and face them. 

" Hyunjin! "

" Ahh, Kim Minjoo, what are you doing here? "

She smiled and turn all her attention towards the girl, the girl return a smile making her eyes to half crescent moon shape. 

" I'm actually here with Yujin "

Hyunjin smirked and that cause for Minjoo to blush. 

" Are you guys on date? "

She teased the girl, it made the girl blush more but nod. 

" Yeah, she's just around, I'm actually finding her "

Hyunjin hum and look around. 

" Finding your puppy huh "

" Yahh~ stop "

Minjoo puffed her cheeks, making Hyunjin laugh then she saw Yujin walking behind the girl but it looks like she didn't saw them. 

" That's your puppy "

Hyunjin pointed behind her making the girl to turn around and run towards Yujin. They start to talk making Hyunjin smile, she proceed to go home where is Yerim probably waiting for her. ( they are room mates) 

•••••••••••

When she returned home first thing she saw is Yerim cleaning up the living room, it seems that the younger girl didn't felt her presence so she dropped her bags on the couch and sneek behind Yerim. 

" Boo! "

Hyunjin exclaimed making Yerim drop the broom and almost slapping Hyunjin, luckily the older girl was fast enough to caught her hand. 

" Is this the way you greet me? "

Hyunjin teased making the sunshine pout, she dropped softly Yerim's hand and ruffles the younger girl's hair. 

" Unnie! Stop it, that's my hair "

Yerim pout making the older girl stop and chuckled. 

" Sorry sunshine you're just too cute "

It made Yerim blush so she lower down her head. 

" Yeah, Yeah, go to the room, I'm cleaning "

" Yes ma'am "

Hyunjin fake salute and took her shooping bags from the couch, but one bag left on the couch. Yerim is putting all the papers in one cabinet and the bag was taken with them. Yerim assumed that it's an old shopping bag so she put it with other papers. 

•••••••••••

Hyunjin is moving frantically, searching for the gift she just bought for Yerim. 

" No, No, No No, Where is it? "

Hyunjin look all around their room but no sign of the specific gift. 

She go to the living room and asked Yerim. 

" Yerim did you saw some small shopping bag? "

Her eye brows are now scrunched she's worrying that her efforts just go on waste. 

" I threw all the shopping bags here, why? "

The younger girl innocently said. 

" WHAT!? " 

Hyunjin exclaimed making Yerim jump but Hyunjin didn't care. 

" Hey, why are you shouting? "

Yerim asked as her hand start to shake. The thing is, Yerim has a traumatic moment when she was just a kid, she's on her way home when a drunk men shouted and scared her and almost killing her luckily a group of men saw what's happening and saved her but it leaves a traumatic memory to her. Everytime that someone will shout at her or hurt her, she will start to shake then cry and the worst thing is she will pass out if they won't stop triggering her trauma. Hyunjin didn't know this because she's scared that Hyunjin will look at her differently. 

" Yerim, it's really important! "

Yerim flinched when she heard Hyunjin shouted again. 

" Hyun, stop it "

She whimpered but it like that Hyunjin was eaten by anger and disappointment. 

" You don't know what's inside of that bag Yerim! "

" We can talk- "

" argh! This is frustrating "

Hyunjin said as she ruffles her own hair. 

" Do you know how much I work for that! Then you just threw it away! "

Yerim is now fuming with tears are now falling in her eyes, then she snapped and look Hyunjin in the eyes. 

" I don't even know what's inside of it Hyunjin! How dare you just shout on me huh? It's your fault in the first place! Why did you even left that bag here! You know what, I'll be sleeping on Hyejoo's house, at least she know what I'm dealing with right now "

Yerim took her wallet and her phone then slam the front door. Hyunjin was left there standing in the middle of the room, realizing that she messed up. 

" I... Messed up "

Tears starts to fall in from Hyunjin's eyes, she didn't even controlled herself she just lost the most important girl, she didn't even notice that her best friend is shaking because of fear. 

" Yerim... I'm sorry... Please come back "

•••••••••••

Three days have been passed but Yerim is still in Hyejoo's house, both of them are devastated because of what happened but they are too scared to face each other. 

Their other friends planned that they will celebrate Yerim's birthday in her and Hyunjin's boarding house, in that way the two of them will be forced to interact with each other. 

They are now inside of the house, Hyunjin and Yves are now on the park for a distraction so the others will set up the things. 

Hyunjin and Yves are now sitting on the swing with silence but Hyunjin broke it. 

" I miss her "

Yves look at Hyunjin and smiled. 

" Of course she's your best friend you will miss her "

But Hyunjin shook her head making Yves confused. 

" It's not like friendly... I miss her presence, her moves, her dancing around the living room with her signiture smile painted on her lips, her hair that shines everytime we decide to stargaze, her shining brown eyes that can disappear everytime she smile or laugh and how her her nose scrunched everytime she's disgusted with something i just did... I miss everything about her "

There are long silence until Yves let out a chuckle that made Hyunjin look at the older girl. 

" You're inlove kid "  
Hyunjin widen her eyes. 

" what how can you day that "

Yves smiled and look at the sky.

" Considering how you describe every little things about her, memorizing them and loving them "

Hyunjin didn't know what to say, she just realized just now, that her jealousy, those admiring, and looking from a far is love, she mentally beat herself up when she's too stupid to realize that. 

" I think you're right "

She shortly said, Yves hummed and give her attention to Hyunjin again. 

" I think the best gift that you can give is asking her out, if she rejects you, that's okay, don't give up. Sometimes the best gift comes with intangible not tangible, so don't lose hope Okay? Fighting! "

Hyunjin smiled and stand up making the older girl do so. 

" Let's go home, we need to prepare for Yerim's birthday "

Yves put her arm around Hyunjin's shoulders. 

" Don't worry you cat, the gang is taking care of that right now "

Hyunjin's jaw dropped when she heard what her Unnie said. 

" What? "

" Yep, so don't worry about that, worry about how will you apologize to sunshine, and how you will ask her out "

••••••••••••

They successfully dragged Yerim out of Hyejoo's house so they can celebrate it. 

The party has started and everyone finished greeting her but there's a specific girl she's waiting for. 

Yerim is about to lose hope that the girl she like will come home until the door opens and there's the girl she's waiting with a bouquet of roses in her hand.

Hyunjin walk towards Yerim and give the roses to Yerim. She didn't know how to act but she remember that she need to be brave. 

" Yerim, can we talk? "

Yerim just nod, they walk toward the balcony of the house, Hyunjin scratch her nape when they arrived in the balcony and Yerim faced her. 

" What is it? "

Yerim asked softly, it made Hyunjin release a sigh, it really calmed her nerves. 

" First of all I'm so sorry, I didn't know about your trauma, i just recently knew when Hyejoo told me about it "

Yerim smiled at her making her heart do flip. 

" It's okay, it's my fault anyways... We're alright now right? "

Hyunjin smiled and hesitates to pat Yerim's hair. 

Of course, so let me continue "

The younger girl nod msking her cleared her throat. 

" This past days, I have so manh things that i realized, the most important of them is that... I like you... Thanks to Yves Unnie I realized that, i just want to ask you a very important question "

Yerim blush because of Hyunjin's straightforward, she felt like she's in a dream that finally that the girl she like, also like her back. 

" spill it "

Hyunjin release a big sigh and she's about to say her speech when Gowon called their names. 

" Hyunjin, Yerim! I found it! "

Gowon is skipping towards them with a bag in her hand. Hyunjin wanted to cry in joy because of what Gowon is holding, Yerim realized that it's the bag that Hyunjin is finding. 

Gowon threw the mini box toward Hyunjin making the girl caught it with ease.

" finally! Where did you find it?! "

Gowon just laugh and wave at them and walk back towards the party. Hyunjin cleared her throat and face Yerim again. 

" Okay, Choi Yerim, we've been together since high school, now we're living in the same roof. We've been a lot of things and we know each other like am open book, all I'm asking is, would you like to be my girlfriend? "

Hyunjin said them open the box that contains the necklace, Yerim gasp as it illuminates the moonlight making it more enchanting. It's so beautiful in Yerim's thought just fit her. 

" I would love to Hyun "

Hyunjin's eyes sparkle and hugged Yerim, she took the necklace and put it to Yerim. 

She admire Yerim and slowly they inch closer to each other until their lips met, making all the fireworks explode in their stomach, it feel so right as they feel butterflies. 

They're having their moment of their lives until a shutter goes off making them pull away to look at the culprit only to see Yeojin is holding a camera making them chase the maknae. 

What a great gift it is


End file.
